1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual rear view mirrors for trucks and other vehicles and more particularly pertains to expanding the view of drivers through two part rear view mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirrors for trucks and other vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of expanding the view are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art disclosed a large number of patents directed to rear systems for use in trucks and other vehicle. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,228 to Skewis; and 4,941,638 to DiSalbatore disclose planar mirror adjustable for use with trucks in identifying blind spots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,847 to Gong disclosed a rear view mirror which is extensible in a common plan.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,633 to Haley and 4,182,552 to Feinbloom disclose rear view mirrors including plural reflective surfaces.
In this respect, the dual rear view mirrors for trucks and other vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expanding the view of drivers through two part rear view mirrors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dual rear view mirrors for trucks and other vehicles which can be used for expanding the view of drivers through two part rear view mirrors. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.